bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ren Hirako
| birthday = Unknwon | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 5'1" | weight = 126 lbs. | eyes = Black | hair = Blonde | blood type = B- | unusual features = | affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation = None | occupation = None | previous occupation = None | team = None | previous team = Kido Corps | partner = None | previous partner = Shinji Hirako | base of operations =Human World , Karakura Town | marital status = Single | relatives = Shinji Hirako | education = Self Taught | status = Active | shikai = Yuzuki | bankai = Not yet achieved }} Ren Hirako (蓮平子, Hirako Ren): He is the son of Shinji Hirako and an unknown mother. Born and raised in Karakura Town and trained by his father at a young age recently Ren has been traveling the worlds in search of a new master and teacher. Though he is called Ren by his father he much rather be called Junior because of the many similarities he has with his father. Appearance Ren is a younger looking man with very bright blonde hair. He has big black eyes, however, his hair is covers his left eye. Being born shortly after the Winter War, he is very tall for his age. Standing at almost his father's height. On first glance he is rather a lean built person, and slim compared to other people his age. However, he does frequently flaunt off his body to others as well as showing off his well proportoined muscles. Ren is always seen fashioning a cigarette in his mouth, noting that he is a very heavy smoker. His attire always consists of black jeans. His attire consists of various outfits. Growing up in the Human World he was somewhat taken by their fashions. He usually wears a very colorful collar shirt, or just a single colored jacket. It is also worth noting that his most prized and cared for piece of clothing is his shoes. Having literally hundreds of shoes, he wears nearly a different pair of day. Also he has a noticable goatee that makes him look more mature and distinguished to others. Among physical traits his neck is far longer than normal as well as his eyebrows being significantly lighter and hardly seen by anyone. He is very sensitive about his appearance and will go into a angry fit if someone comments rudely on his attire. Much like his father he has a specal type of grin or smirk on his face wherever he goes. His emotions are widely known and easier to tell by his facial expression because of this. Personality Ren is a comical young man who can easily lighten any stressful situation with some stupid joke. Although it is difficult to tell he is always speaking in a sarcastic and some times condesending tone to others. He also seems to enjoy and frequenlty has a habit of flirting with any nearby woman he finds attractive. Usually being stuck down or assasulted for one reason or another seems to not deter Ren abilities to endlessly flirt with woman. Most times coming off as a pervert to them, he can prove quite annoying when he wants to be. He also has a filthy habit of smoking, and listening to rap music much like his father who enjoys listening to jazz music. It is also worth mentioning that Ren will often do stupid stunts or recklessly abandon all concern of his life for very ridiculous reasons, if a reason at all. Usually to impress a girl or to prove his self worth he will take on any challenge and execute it to the fullest. One day while in class at Karakura High School he was dared by a nearby senior to jump off the top of the school and onto the ground. With confidence and much ignorance Ren jumped down and much to everyone atonishment miraculously survived the jump. In battle he also has a very laidback and calm attitude with a peaceful state of mind. He enters every conflice with confidence and a level head. Being somwhat perceptive and cunning he can battle the enemy on his terms with the battle always leaning in his favor. He is also very skilled in regarding peoples emotions being able to tell when they are angered, saddened or annoyed. Also he displays a somwhat ruthless streak in battle only caring for himself and watching his own back. Deep down but never ever shown Ren is actually lonely and longing for a companion. Growing up in Karakura Town he was always around people but not a single person that actually knew that he was a Shinigami. Having a somewhat lonely childhood he found comfort in himself. History Synopsis Powers and abilities : ' : ' : ''' : '''Immense Durability: Immense Strength: Expert Strategist & Tactician: Indomitable Will: Zanpakutō Trivia *''His appearance is based off of Sanji from One piece.'' Quotes Coming Soon... Major Battles Coming Soon...